Sick of Love
by FoamytheFoambender
Summary: Klavier falls sick with a high fever one day. When Apollo goes to visit him in the hospital, what will happen?


Klavier Gavin had quit. His desperate plan to keep himself together had failed, and he made no effort to try again. He sunk to his knees as he felt himself falling apart at the seams. He had convicted his brother, his own flesh and blood. The man that had stood over him, setting a strict standard so high over his head. But it wasn't that that hurt him. It was the thing of the lies and betrayal that he had pushed onto his arms. That cold maniac laugh echoed in his mind, and in his nightmares. He fell to the floor, tears quietly streaming down his cheeks. He could have rotted there. For putting his brother in chains… no, for not seeing the true man that Kristoph was, he deserved death.

Ring… Ring…

Apollo raised his head wearily from his bed. Who would bother calling this early?

"Hello?" he asked groggily.

"Justice? It's me Ema."

" Detective Skye? How did you ever get my number?"

"It's not important right now! Apollo, Klavier is in the hospital."

Apollo swallowed hard. "W-what, did he fall of his bike or something?"

Ema paused. "No. Someone found him passed out on the floor of his office with a really high fever."

Apollo stared at his phone. "But is he alright?"

Ema scoffed. "If he was alright, would he be in the hospital? The poor guy… his fever is so high he's delusional."

Apollo was already halfway out the door, a piece of toast wedged into his mouth. "I'll be right there, okay?"

Apollo wanted to throw up. The smell of rubbing alcohol always made him sick, and walking into a place that thrived off the stuff, was definitely not good.

"Excuse me, I'm here to see Klavier Gavin. I'm a friend of his."

"Yeah, yeah, get in line kid."

Apollo turned around to see a huge mob of fangirls standing behind him.

"…Oh"

"It's okay, let him pass." Ema said pulling Apollo's arm.

Apollo stared at a long line of fangirls, a contest to see who would wait for Klavier longer.

"How did they even find these things out?"

"Lord knows." Ema paused. " His room is 413 … tell me how he is later… okay?"

As Apollo walked into the room, he realized just how nervous he felt. His knees were shaking and he felt a knot deep in his throat.

When Apollo walked into the room, the first thing he saw was Klavier lying on the cold hospital bed. Klavier usually towered above Apollo, bending down to poke him in his forehead, usually with a remark about how huge it was, but he seemed so small.

Klavier's rosy skin was tinged by an unhealthy red shade. His hair, which was always styled into that ridiculous drill, was spread all around his face, a golden halo on his pillow. He was sleeping, a look of unease on his face. Apollo knew exactly what he felt like. He hated fevers. They had always been the worst part of being sick.

Apollo nervously edged forward and sat on a chair near his bed. He watched Klavier's rhythmic breathing, deep, slow, and silent, counted only by the rise and fall of his chest. Apollo placed his hand on Klavier's forehead. It was hot and sweaty under his touch.

"B-Brother…"

Apollo withdrew his hand like it was on fire. He stood up. He didn't belong here. It was clearly his fault that Kristoph had been put in jail. He turned to leave.

"W-wait…"

Apollo turned to see Klavier's hand weakly reaching for him. His blue eyes were clouded over in the heat of his fever, and his eyes seemed to be staring straight through him.

"Brother… why are you here…?"

Apollo flinched. Great, he was hallucinating. This was extremely awkward. "Um… I'm not Kristoph… it's me… Apollo."

"Herr… Forehead…" He raised his hand and poked him gently on the forehead.

Even when he was sick the man couldn't give it a rest.

Klavier's hand dropped into Apollo's lap. He picked it up and gently caressed it against his cheek.

"Thanks for coming Herr Forehead…" He raised his head slightly, almost as if to say something to him. Apollo leaned in slightly.

Suddenly, Klavier's lips were on his own, warm, soft, and glorious. He was in heaven and he didn't want to leave. In the back of his mind, Apollo had reason to believe that this was wrong for at least 3 reasons.

He was a man.

Klavier was delusional and it was no fair to take advantage of him in this state.

He was a man.

Apollo didn't care. He decided that if he were to die in Klavier's arms right now, he would die a happy man.

Klavier's hand slipped from the back of his neck and he let his head sink back into the lumpy pillows.

"It's my fault you know." Klavier said suddenly.

"Your fault that what?" Apollo was perplexed. What could Klavier have possibly done to have to ask forgiveness for? Had he broken some guitar?

"Everything. You lost your job and mentor… Herr Wright got disbarred… and Trucy, that poor young Frauelin lost her father, all because of me. All because I failed to see what a monster my brother truly was." He finished hoarsely.

Apollo fingered his antenna anxiously.

"Actually… if you ask me… you're the greatest victim of us all."

Klavier's weak chuckle filled the room. "I fail to understand how that works."

Apollo placed his hand over Klavier's heart.

"Here. This is where it's the most painful to get hurt. This is dead center where Kristoph hurt you. He betrayed you, and being betrayed by your family, no less your only brother, is a much bigger wound that losing some stupid job."

Klavier sunk his head into his hands. Apollo nearly took a step back when he saw that his shoulders were shaking. He was crying… Apollo rubbed his hand against his back, his head against the back of his neck.

Suddenly the door was flung open, and several hands shoved a small timid nurse through the door, shaking and blushing with a bottle of medicine clutched against her chest like a lifeline.

Kristoph was already sitting up, a smile on his tired face.

"Um... Mr.G-Gavin sir! I'm here to bring you your medicine sir! I should have knocked first I'm extremely sorry!" she stuttered nervously.

"Don't be nervous. I don't bite."

The nurse fumbled to get the cap open, nearly spilling the sticky syrup down the front of her uniform. She shakily held it out for him, glancing up at him, but never quite making eye contact.

Klavier kissed the nurse's hand as he took the small cup from her and she nearly fell into a dead faint. Apollo watched embarrassedly from the corner of the room. He was going to kill the poor woman.

"By the way, don't think I didn't notice the pen and piece of paper."

The nurse turned a deep cherry red and looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry! I know you're sick but all the other nurses forced me! I swear I have no disrespect for you sir I just, I just…!"

"Fraulein… making my fans happy is stronger that any medicine you could ever give me. Especially if they're extra cute."

The girl just about had a heart attack as she passed him the pen. She bowed quickly and ran out the door, just about tackled by half of the female staff.

"Ah… damnit this is the kind of medicine that makes you sleepy…"

Apollo stood up. "I guess I should go then."

Klavier grabbed his hand and kissed him. "Good by my cute Forehead."

Apollo walked out blushing furiously, nearly blending in with his vest.

Ema fell in to step next to him with worry clear on her face. "What is he okay?"

Apollo paused. "Oh he's fine alright."

End


End file.
